Akashi the King
by Kurosuchi Rafah
Summary: Isn't destiny sweet? Sometimes yes, others not. We never know how it will turn out. Maybe good. "I'm just glad we're destinated, glad that I met you". Maybe bad. "How did it come to this, Akashi-kun?". We only know for sure that we can't change or control it. No matter how much you struggle against it, the result is the same. Tragedy. Kise hoped he could tell this accurately. AU
1. Prologue

**I wasn't supposed to start a new story right now. But I've been with this in my mind for a while and my addiction for AkaKuro is just too unsettling to let it aside. I needed to write this. **

**But still. I'll give it a try. This story is based on the very famous tragedy: Oedipus the King. **

**Obviously I'm not following the whole story on it. Just the main plot and some other things, but I will have to change it a bit to adjust to what I want and to give it the right aura. **

**The main couples: AkaKuro, AoMomo (I surprisingly like it very much), KasaKi (It will probably be the one which will appear the least, though), and if there are other**** (Like I intend on putting MidoTaka)****, I'll put here in advance. **

**AU, Rating M for later on chapters (which means explicitly explicit raw sex), heavy incest, cussing, adult themes, mutilation, etc, etc. **

**I also would like to know your opinion, should I continue or not, since this is just the prologue. **

**The characters and the basis of the plot does not belong to me as sad as that is. **

**Enjoy~!**

"Dad?" called a little boy with bright yellow hair, standing beside the doorframe, only his head appearing.

"Hm? Ah! Son, what are you still doing awake?" the boy's father said, standing up from a chair, revealing his tall and slender forms along with a very handsome smiling face.

"Maybe you'll tell me a story?" the boy said with a glint of high expectation in his lively eyes, his hyper personality making the older think if even a story could settle his son to sleep.

He chuckled at his son's cuteness. They were very much alike, after all.

"Well, yes, no problems!" he answered with a dazzling smile and bright humour.

The little child almost took him down to the floor at the affirmative, dragging his dad to his room by the wrist. The older laughed a bit at the eagerness of the smaller.

"Kise, you idiot! Where are you going?" said a male who just entered the previous occupied room. Kise turned his head around just to answer while sending a kiss:

"Just going to tell a story, Kasamatsu-senpai!" and then he trailed after his son.

Kasamatsu just shook his head.

"I can even imagine which story he's going to tell."

* * *

Already inside his sheets, the boy asked anxiously:

"Which one will you tell me?"

Kise stared out the window, a distant look as he seemed to flow back to the past.

"I'm going to tell you a real story." He then looked back to his son and gave a ghost of a smile as he watched him curiously. " The story of close friends of mine. About destiny."

The younger's eyes were as wide as plates.

Kise sighed and then began to tell the story even he himself wouldn't believe hadn't him seen everything with his own eyes.

**I would like to thank in advance everyone who read this. And who will give me their support and/or oppinion, or not. **


	2. Chapter I

**Yes, indeed I am alive. I know I have no excuse for keeping you waiting. However it has been tough on me since I managed the stupidity of losing my archives not only once but _twice_. You can't imagine how disappointed on me I am because of this. I really apologize. Such a failure should never happen.**

**I just had to rewrite it over and over again and I never liked what I got after erasing the first one. Not until now at least. I only post the chapter if I'm satisfied with it. Because of this one time or another my updates get slow. But it's worth it. For me perfection is a must. Well, I try. **

**As you can notice, this chapter is way bigger than the previous one, as it was just a prologue. The next ones will follow suit. **

**I really hope you enjoy this, as I'm having some fun with the writing, something I needed very much~**

**Disclaimer.: Kuroko no Basuke and its characters do not belong to me and yes to Tadatoshi, main plot belongs to Sophocles. Meaning just the adaptation belongs to me. **

Teiko Kingdom.

Such a rich and powerful Kingdom. Blessed with high abundance and success in almost everything. The whole place exhaled wealth and victory.

It just made the other kingdoms amazed.

It just held so many surprises that anyone who knew about the stories that happened there were hardly impressed by whatever they may see.

I wasn't a wonder then why it was feared by many, but also so highly respected.

Even if the king were a young teenager who would possibly be in middle school nowadays.

And, also were his counsellors.

The Social Counsellor, duke of Kaijo. The teen was largely known for his loveable a cheerful charisma. He was an extremely adaptable person, who used everything he could to learn quickly and assist the king in attending the necessities of the population, always with a bright smile as he showed his beloved and handsome face in most announcements.

The Economy Counsellor, duke of Yosen. Strong and tall, he represented what the kingdom was when it came to its glory. But he was just another teenager who was extremely and naturally talented in what he did, even though he thought it was plainly boring. There was no other person as good in finances as he was, despite his undying laziness and inhuman hunger.

The War Counsellor, surprisingly enough, he was not a full noble. Earning his post for simply being the best of the best, merit in his skills, was the bastard son of the duke of Touou. Not only the person the king trusted the most, but also engaged to the Economy Counsellor's cousin. To put it in one word, he was the kingdom's ace in the fields.

They were also known as the Generation of Miracles.

Not only having surpassed all the previous men that were in charge in such young age, but also exceeding any expectation anyone could have.

They were the best the kingdom has ever had.

With the figure of a king surrounded by mystery and shadows.

So, it should come with no surprise for anyone that a shadow moved around quickly in the castle. That sadly was not the case. Yelps and cries full of fright came easily as said shadow passed by the long hallways. But, this time, he couldn't turn back and politely apologize, despite being a king, as he usually would. He was in a hurry.

At this exact moment, he was having a son.

A child! Such a blessing!

That kid has been being his reason for happiness even before birth. Now he couldn't even breathe properly as anxiety rushed by his veins. It was utterly obvious how he adored children.

And that's the greatest reason why he almost begged for his War Counsellor to let him have one with said counsellor's fiancée.

* * *

**Flashback**

_At first, Aomine Daiki was very surprised at the young king's polite, but still undue, request. He must be really desperate to come to this… Still, he wanted to just refuse. _

_However, knowing his best friend for a long time, he knew how he loved kids. Plus: he needed a heir. But, somehow, that came to be a huge headache for his short king. Mostly because of his unquestionable correct morals and his option of sexuality. _

_His morals were largely known, as he was a very kind and fair king. Everyone that heard of him, probably knew how he was loved for his blunt and caring personality, despite how very few people actually had seen him due to his lacking presence. It permitted him to walk around aimlessly without further worries of being noticed. He liked it came to this point._

_Which was from where he got the title of Phantom King. It was very self-explanatory. A highly loved king that no one could see. On the other hand, some people were always using that argument as a weapon. 'No king should have that non-existent presence! It's ridiculous!' They said. Of course, they just wanted the throne for themselves. _

_Aomine hated them. Such self-deserving idiots that knew nothing. _

_But, his sexuality was another matter. _

_With the 'invisibility' came the mysteries. No one really knew much about his personal life despite his friends, which consisted of basically his counsellors and Aomine's fiancé. _

_You see, Kuroko Tetsuya was not attracted to women. Not in the slightest. He was absolutely not interested in big boobs like his best friend. He also never had romantic feelings for anyone. No further relationships. And he fully intended it to be that way for now. _

_But he wanted… No, needed a child. An heir._

_So, he had to use his only option. _

"_Please, Aomine-kun. You know I need an heir and that I love children, very much unlike you. I don't even have experience in this. I can't just go to any woman and do this. The only one I can trust this for is Momoi-san… You know I'll treat her with respect. You also know she loves you. Just let me try it out one night or two." Aomine was slightly taken aback at this. _

_He waited a little and looked to the seemingly but not quite cool eyes of his friend. He was perfectly serious about it, his posture showing determination. Icy blue eyes never faltering. _

_Yes, he knew Tetsu would treat her with care and respect. But he also knew Satsuki had a crush on his teal-headed friend not so long ago. He knew he shouldn't think about it… But,he couldn't help doing that. Did she really loved him or he was just a replacement for her disappointment on Tetsu? _

_The look in his blank eyes were as honest as ever and held no malice, they whispered for him to trust in them. However, Aomine couldn't help but be afraid. He knew he shouldn't, but was inevitable. But he didn't want to think about it any longer. _

_That moment he decided he would trust in his best friend and in his fiancée. In addition, that could be a test to see if she had really forgotten Tetsu and truly loved him. He would even do his friend and king an enormous favour. Yes, it was set. _

"_Okay, but just one night and maybe two. Nothing more, do you hear me?" He had already claimed her chastity for himself some time ago and they haven't been together for the past three months, so everything should be okay. But, his possessiveness screamed in horror with what was to happen. "And, of course, you'll have to ask her." He felt annoyed at his comment. It was pretty obvious to anyone that used more than one brain cell that she would comply for the sake of 'Tetsu-kun's happiness'. _

_That annoyance was quickly vanished when he received one large and rare smile that almost shined with thankfulness and content. _

_Heh. Of course. He was happy for his friend after all. _

_So was Momoi, who received the very same spontaneous smile when she accepted the request without resistance. Just as her fiancé predicted, for his own discontentment. But for her it was the perfect occasion to see if she still had any reminiscent feeling for Tetsu-kun. And she would even help him out. Children were very much cute either. Just perfect!_

_Gratefully for all of them, no more than one night was needed._

_As Tetsuya expected, there was nothing special, much less pleasant about having sex with her. If Aomine heard him, he would choke on his own spit in a fit of laughter. But it was so awkward that he didn't even get to enjoy _any_ of that. She was just a friend, after all. It was worth it, in the other hand._

_As for Momoi, it wasn't unpleasant at all. It became a little strange, since it was with Kuroko, but she got some bit of her good time. If her past self would be screaming with delight or with deception, she wouldn't know anymore. He was not bad, but now was a friend and wasn't even nearly what she liked. She preferred immensely more her Dai-chan's ways after all and she was glad to confirm it._

_They all were ecstatic that she got pregnant with only one night and were looking forward to it. Not only the three of them, but the rest of the Generation of Miracles as well. The news were still very much private though and the public didn't know about Kuroko being a very happy soon-to-be-father that was only fourteen._

_The pregnancy went by smoothly and pretty much quickly. They all missed the good times and fun they had with Momoi's antics and Aomine's suffering as he was the one responsible for her well-being. _

_But still, Kuroko couldn't wait to have his child. And that's what leads us to this very precise moment._

**End Flashback**

* * *

His hands could be trembling, seeing how excited he was when he found the right door. But, as steadily as he could, he bursted inside twisting the door handle with force.

The room was small and had more people than expected. All the Counsellors were already there along with a trustworthy servant who was responsible for the parturition. They all now were hovering Momoi's smiling figure.

When he entered the room his friends took the liberty to stare with eyes that said 'about time'. Ignoring the eyes on him, he strolled to Momoi's side, muttering quietly one "I'm sorry".

All of them returned their curious gazes to the small figure that was packed with linen in her arms.

Kuroko almost let his impassive face turn into an awed one when he nearly gasped looking at the little child.

Those eyes were simply the most exquisite he'd ever seen.

Ruby eyes stared directly at him as if the little child could see right through his very soul. How unexpected. He was just a mere baby after all.

The similarities between father and son were undeniably evident even if little could be said at such young age. The lines that contoured their faces were very much alike. When his hair actually grow long, it would be almost identical to his father's weren't it blood red.

He didn't cry, merely observing his surrounding as though he could understand everything. And he was obviously wondrously flaring. And at the same time, held that astounding aura that seemed to drag everything around. How marvellous and intriguing.

"Heh. What a great son you have here, Tetsu!" Aomine praised, patting Kuroko's head without any complain of the latter, who was too lost in his happiness and content to really care as he usually would.

"Congrats, Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin~!" The other two Counsellors chirped childishly, but still keeping a little to themselves. Which was really out of character for the Social Counsellor, but he decided to restrain himself earlier for Kuroko's sake. Today was special after all.

Momoi was also incredibly quiet, observing with cheer as Kuroko almost gleamed, glad as he was. When he smiled widely at the congratulations he received, she followed suit, giving a sweet smile, laughing a little bit. Aomine kissed her forehead before saying:

"Of course, with such good genes." He wouldn't be Ahomine if he didn't add a joke. "The only problem we have here is that with a father that is so short, he'll probably be another shorty."

Kuroko managed to jab his ribs, rolling light blue eyes and shaking his head, making his teal hair accompany the movement. Aomine laughed his lungs out, loving his new found joke.

The Social Counsellor struggled to keep his laugh unheard, just letting a little 'pffff' scape his lips. 'I'm not going to annoy Kurokocchi today and I don't want to be the reason why this child starts crying his vocal chords out.' He repeated the mantra in his head, having little success.

The Economy Counsellor just started eating another non-identified and overly full of calories. He observed the little prince from afar with admiration.

The shorter then returned his gaze to his son while Momoi commented:

"It's incredible how his hair colour is similar to my dad's. Were it just one or two shades lighter it would match dad's dark magenta, but it's crimson like blood."

Kuroko just nodded. He just felt like carrying his son. But even before he made the a visible attempt of doing so, the small infant was already extending his arms in his direction, already knowing his intention and complying to it with satisfaction in a demanding way.

Leaving just about everyone in the room very much astonished.

The teal-head picked up the child, who gave him something that could just be described as a fumbling smile. The first try out off of his whole life. A life that would have very rare true smiles, he would soon enough discover.

All the presents were flabbergasted. Such sharpness was possible at this age? The child was just born! Just… Brilliant. There was no other way to describe it. And what was that charisma? It was unique and mysterious, mixing together his gorgeous looks and queer aura. And it was also very strong and supressing. Any person could feel that. It was very clear that if his father lacked presence, he had way too much, making every single person very much conscious of him.

Kuroko couldn't even contain himself anymore, giving his son the warmest of smiles.

Momoi and Aomine grinned at that, holding one another's hands as they exchanged quick glances. Both were glad that they were able to make Kuroko so happy.

"So, Kurokocchi, do you have a name already?" The Social Counsellor just couldn't keep quiet anymore, voicing out loud the question everyone wanted to make.

The king didn't bulge, his eyes never leaving the slowly drifting to sleep child he stared in a loving way, holding him dearly near his heart.

When the kid was finally asleep, he turned to look to everyone. And then, he pronounced:

"This child, my son. My successor. Shall be called from this day on, Seijuurou."

**To the ones that thought that there was no incest. Well, the fact that the story is AkaKuro and Kuroko is a happy father should explain. The main plot of Oedipus the King is not changed at all. It was really complicated, but well. Hope you understand everything. Any opinion you may have, just leave in the reviews or PMs. **

**I already have written the basis for the next four chapters. Now I just need time to type it down. It shouldn't take long. **

**Already thanking to everyone who review or just read my little piece of literature in advance, thank you very much. **

**We should meet again in the next update~**


	3. Chapter II

**Here I am with an update. And I did not need to procrastinate it. I'm glad.**

**Last chapter was mainly explanation on the situation, so the real plot begins here. It should be more interesting than the last one. **

**And, I'd like to thank for all the support I'm receiving. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Oh, thank you even if you just read it. It makes me happy that someone is able to enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer.: Kuroko no Basuke and Oedipus the King are not mine. **

**Now, enjoy my little piece of literature~**

"So… Today is the day, Kurokocchi? Waaaah, I expected I could spend some time with you and little Seijuuroucchi!" It was obvious that the Social Counsellor wouldn't be able to restrain his giddiness anymore. _Actually_, Kuroko thought, _it's a wonder how he came to be so quiet for so long._

So, now much more in character, Kise Ryota managed a childish pout along with incomprehensible lines of complain. He was making a storm over a glass of water. _Again_.

Kuroko sighed. He did not intend on get annoyed at Kise's antics at all. At least not today.

"Kise-kun… I hope you understand. You can always spend time with us after I have returned with Seijuurou-kun. I know you have a list of duties to accomplish as a duke of such an important area like Kaijo. And I'm letting aside your job as a Counsellor." He started to explain again what he counted at least five times repeating. But yet, again he was interrupted.

"But… But!-" The blond tried to whine but was coldly cut midsentence.

"It's not like we are going to leave forever, Kise-kun. We are just going to Midorima-kun so he can make a decent prevision regarding Seijuurou-kun's fate according to Oha-asa." Kuroko said tiredly. What a brat Kise could be sometimes. But he was still a very good friend, the king had to admit. His very much annoying best friend when Aomine wasn't around. Always sticking with him, never leaving him alone. Much to his dismay most of times. But he still appreciated what his dedicated Counsellor did for him.

Seijuurou was in his arms, looking curiously to the exchange of words displayed before him with interest. He was wearing white clothing that made his hair shine even more crimson.

Momoi was still recovering from the whole process of having a child and Aomine was by her side as the good fiancé he was supposed to be. Murasakibara was nowhere to be seen, much likely eating sweets or planning new arguments defending more investment in food for the next Council. Kise probably had some important event in which he had to show his smiling face and he was not exactly what Kuroko could call a discrete person. So, not minding very much, he planned to go alone.

"I can always go with you, you know?" He said with a pleading voice, eyes brightening with hope.

Kuroko sighed again, looking to his son's crystalline red eyes. No, he decided. Attention was not good at this point.

"Sorry Kise-kun, but I'll pass. There is no need to rearrange your whole schedule to go with me to an event I'm perfectly capable of dealing with by myself." He said, showing none of the annoyance he felt, blank gaze staring right at Kise's eyes.

Eyes from which tears welled so easily at the rejection that Kuroko could swear that they were fake. However, even if they _were_ fake, Kise still looked like a kicked puppy on the streets.

"You always reject me so easily! Why me? Why so cruel?" He cried dramatically, his voice raising some degrees. Fists in a tight knot were besides his body as he looked ready to act like he was a depressive person in desperate need of a psychologist. His hurting was almost theatrical.

Now even Seijuurou looked at him oddly, starting to move his limbs as some kind of protest, probably losing whatever patience such a baby may have. Was that an attempt of a glare? If Kuroko wasn't so irritated right now he would have both smiled fondly at his son and laughed mentally at Kise's show. But this time, his face showed nothing but composure as he held Seijuurou more steadily to prevent him from falling.

Now his face looked much more displeased since he couldn't show how irritating that blonde's whining could be. He looked expectantly and rather demandingly at his father, pulling his clothes with small hands. The king turned his face to his still crying friend.

"Please, Kise-kun. Complete your duties first. After that you can always encounter with us at Midorima-kun's place."

After hearing these much more appealing words, Kise was miraculously recovered from his breakdown, chirping right after:

"Ah! That's great by me! I shall go and do them quickly, then." He left faster than a lightning after giving a hurried bow to his king and dismissing himself.

Kuroko could faintly hear from his very spot the sounds full of delight and admiration that the girls Kise passed by kept making.

Shaking his head with a small smile, he started to walk carefully to Midorima's home, taking advantage of his lack of presence to not catch too much attention. He thanked the scandalous Counsellor for drawing so many gazes to himself, easing the King's work. He successfully dodged Kise's fans unnoticed.

However, even with all his efforts, the child in his arms called much more attention than he could ever imagine. Kuroko almost fest uneasy at the ridiculous amount of stares they were receiving. He probably never was _this_ noticed for his whole life, even if the main attractor was his son. The red-head, though, didn't seem to be in any type of discomfort, much less in any type of oblivion.

_He is going to be way too fitting for the throne,_ Kuroko thought as they passed numerous streets, finally arriving at their destiny.

The King stopped, looking at the clean and light walls, decorated with small details in flowers and trees intricate. The door was high just like its owner and was somehow challenging to some point. Midorima after all, had that strong personality of his and was highly respected for his power and accuracy. He seeked perfection after all. Also being a prodigy in what he did. The best.

That's why he was considered one of the Generation of Miracles, despite being the only one who was not involved in politics. So it was only reasonable that Kuroko came to him.

He knew the door would be open to him. He reached for the door handle and with a quiet click he entered the surprisingly illuminated hallway.

There were many doors as he passed by along with few paintings that were all so sceptically organized that Kuroko even wondered if they were even once touched. But the door he was looking for was the last one and also, the only different one among the others. The bright orange painting certainly emphasized the forest green details that adorned its entire complexion. The door handle was designed with little rocks incrusted. They were little emeralds that formed the cancer symbol on the horoscope.

Very Midorima-like, Kuroko would have to say. The place screamed his personality.

He patiently waited for a reply after knocking the door with calmness he did not have at the moment. He was not exactly looking forward this meeting, seeing that Midorima was the friend he got along the least out of all of them. But, it was a necessity and he somehow missed him, since he hasn't been there to ask how things were doing in quite some time.

"Come in, Kuroko." It was the shuffled reply he received.

He did not lose any more time.

The room was as illuminated as the hallway, if not more. Big windows were closed so the wind would not intervene with the previsions he made, but the curtains were wide open allowing light to enter the place. The floor was in some type of dark granite that contrasted greatly with the beige puffs that surrounded a short, but still large table that held numerous objects Kuroko could not even start pointing out what they were used for. All of them seemed very visible being on the light green satin table cloth that seemed to flow to the floor. Long pieces of bright orange tissues were hanging from the ceiling. Each of them had one of the symbols of each horoscope sign carefully sewed on them. A small fountain made a quiet noise of running water, turning the atmosphere very calming.

Positioned in one of the puffs was Midorima Shintaro, in all of his glory.

"Hello, Midorima-kun. How are you?" Kuroko asked politely.

Said teen pushed his glasses up with bandaged hands and greeted back, looking right at his visitor with his common stern expression.

"I'm doing fine. Cancer ranked third today. How about you and your son?" His hands were clutched tightly to a hourglass. That was probably his lucky item for the day. He needed to be prepared for anything that might happen after all.

"We are okay. I came here for your prevision." He said, answering the unspoken question of 'did you come here just for a casual visit?'. Helping himself, he sat down in front of the greenhead.

Midorima looked at them cautiously. Little Seijuurou extended one small hand of his and grabbed a bandaged one between them. He looked a little impressed and interested with what he got from his analysis before carefully handing it back to his owner. He tilted his head to the side, turning his look to his father then.

Kuroko smiled fondly at him as he yawned and looked to a better position to drift peacefully to sleep. His father gently caressed red tresses with happiness.

Midorima decided that moment that he definitely would like this boy more than the other idiots of Counsellors. Probably more than the king too. To bring out so much emotion to the teal-head's face… And he looked like someone very much likeable in his standards. This really _was_ saying something.

Yet, he still couldn't shake off that uncomfortable sensation. Something was eerily off.

"You know, Kuroko." He began, looking at his hands. "Sagitarius ranked last today and Aquarius was right after." The comment brought to him Kuroko's full attention.

He particularly didn't believe in Oha-asa's prevision at its fullest, but they used to be very accurate. There was no other reason why he would try this out like that. However, now he wondered if he should worry about what Midorima's just said. Shaking the bad thoughts away, he asked politely:

"Can we start? Kise-kun should be here at any minute now. And I would really appreciate if we were able to finish before he arrives."

Midorima imediatelly agreed. Of course. Kise was a good friend, but he was still an idiot. He was just too loud and was probably going to disturb the whole procedure with his cries of joy and the inconvenient commentaries Midorima was sure he rehearsed at home.

"Let's start, then." He said, unwrapping the bandages off of his fingers and skilfully grabbing all the materials he would need.

Kuroko nodded and placed his sleeping son in the middle of what could only be defined as an astral map that was in an strategic position on the table.

Midorima silently started the procedure. He draw lines and more lines that represented the data, such as the birth day and the precise time in which it occurred, that Kuroko gave him in an astrological point of view. The curves formed an imprecise figure around the child's body. When the greenhead was done, he took a little bandage and glued it around the redhead's wrist, writing on it:

'Seijuurou, 20th December.'

He didn't even flinch in his slumber. Apparently the extremely low blood pressure got the best of him, even when he was so curious about his surroundings.

With everything set, Midorima closed liquid green eyes and started murmuring quietly something Kuroko could not quite identify. He did not let it show, but this situation was making him dead awkward.

Some minutes passed and nothing. When the King was already starting to feel unease because of the mumbles, they abruptly stopped. Midorima stood still like a statue.

When he considered calling back his friend to his senses, those green eyes shot open wider than any time Kuroko's ever seen. A deep frown was quickly carved between green eyebrows and a thin trail of sweat ran fluidly by his temple and chin. His lips almost quivered.

It was so unnerving. The sight easily left an unsettling feeling on the King. A very light and discrete frown showed its way on his teal eyebrows and there was an almost invisible twitch downwards on his lips. That attitude of Midorima should be normal in this kind of prevision, right?

_Wrong_.

The greenhead rapidly and expertly looked through all the lines he had drawn, nervously searching for any mistake he might have committed once in a lifetime. He almost hoped there was even one. But, as usual he was perfectly accurate. Then, he quickly changed to the kid's bandaged wrist.

No mistake. It was it.

He clenched his teeth and the frown deepened. It carved his beautiful features in a way that could only be descripted as nonconformist. That was utterly strange of him. But the situation was utterly strange in itself.

He sighed, deeply sorry. Fate was really intriguing wasn't it? It was very cruel as well. Deadly cruel.

By now Kuroko was feeling ill. Just what the destiny reserved to his son that could make Midorima react this strongly? His hands were trembling and the worry was now slightly visible in his usually blank face.

"Midorima-kun… What the destiny said for my son?" He asked, breaking the uncomfortable and disturbing silence.

The one he spoke to faced away, looking straight at the wall.

"Don't take it as though I like you… But my condolences, Kuroko. I'm sorry." He said, quickly regretting admitting he was sorry.

But Kuroko did not had the nerves to deal with tsundereness at the moment. He needed answers.

"Please, Midorima-kun!" He almost begged, but never leaving his politeness and seemly calmness aside. His voice was lower than normal.

Midorima looked back at him and started reciting the prevision.

"_Mate with [his] own father and shed_

_With [his] own hands the blood of [his] own venter_"

It was not very complex, nor was it very difficult to understand. However, Kuroko listened the short lines wide eyed. Horror washed him quicker than an overpowering tsunami. What he heard was certainly a metaphor, right…? _Right_?

_Wrong._

"What does this means, Midorima-kun?!" He asked desperately, his tone failing a bit. He still had some reminiscent hope.

But destiny showed no mercy when it crushed what little faith he still had.

"It means what it says, Kuroko. Seijuurou will get romantically involved with his father and kill his mother."

**Sounds better than the first~**

**So this is where the people who read Oedipus the King should notice the little changes I made. Explaining.**

**On the original, Laius, the father, or the one that can be identified as Momoi here is the one who receives this prophecy saying that he is going to get killed by his own son. This all happened because he raped someone, so he was cursed by the gods with this prophecy as punishment, for easy understanding. **

**I really cannot imagine Tetsuya, much less Momoi, raping someone. So here, this prevision (You see, in the original is a prophecy because it's made by one oracle. Here it is related to horoscope since it's Kuroko no Basuke version and it's not a Greece AU, so it's a prevision.) is purely bad luck or what you may call it. Not influenced by anything. This is just how things were meant to be.**

**The one receiving the prevision was Akashi-kun because no one really receives previsions regarding what other people will do to you, like in the original is the father who receives the first prophecy. Horoscope is related to the person who searchs for it. And because I thought it was more fitting, anyway.**

**Since I don't have this creativity to create a prevision of my own, I took it from the prophecy of the original (the one given to Oedipus later on by the Delphic Oracle) and adaptated it to the context of the fic. On the original it is said "mate his own mother" and "the blood of his own sire". The first one was easy, but I thought that just putting mother in the place of sire was purely lame. So, that's why I decided to put venter. **

**Well, everything about what I changed for now is explained.**

**Thank you very much for reading this and the patience.**

**Now, if you liked or not, feel free to leave me reviews or PM me.**

**Until next update~! **


	4. Chapter III

**Time for an update, finally. I'm sorry for the delay, darlings. Really am sorry. This chater is the longest and also the one which was kind of the most difficult to write down till now. But there is no excuse. I apologize. **

**I want to thank you for the support. It is very important to me. To everyone that leaves a review, follow or favorite, my deepest gratitude. I'm sorry I didn't have the time to answer all the reviews, though... I will answer them eventually. **

**Disclaimer.: Kuroko no Basuke and Oedipus the King don't belong to me as I would wish.**

**Now, I hope you enjoy it~**

"KUROKOCCHI! MIDORIMACCHI! I'M COMING IN!" Chirped an excited voice. Its owner entered the room, failing to notice immediately the steel tense atmosphere. In the instant he looked at the two occupants of the room, however, the pressing weight finally hit him full force. Blonde brows furrowed together as his expression got serious instantly. What on earth was happening?

Kuroko's eyes were covered by teal bangs as he pressed hard his closed fists against his thighs, teeth forcefully clenched. His whole body was tense.

"That… Just can't be…" His trembling voice managed. His whole complexion screamed distress.

Midorima was quietly facing the opposite wall, not bothering to call his new visitor in. He was trying with everything he had to prevent his pitying and sadness to be expressed on his face. For the moment, he was successful.

Little Seijuurou had just woke up and seemed utterly confused and, Kise dared say, preoccupied. He looked from Midorima to Kuroko, where his eyes would linger a while longer, repeatedly. Any other child would be crying at this rate.

"… Did I arrive in a bad time?" Kise asked cautiously, reprimanding himself for the stupid question. The answer was obvious. He approached Kuroko slowly. "What happened?"

The King flinched visibly at the question, feeling uncomfortable. He just couldn't respond properly, his thought process still affected by the recent events. He still wanted to reject the facts. Forget what he heard. And live on. But that wasn't possible, he knew very well.

Oh, how disastrously damaging.

Seijuurou started making small sounds of complain and protest. He extended his little hands insistently, with the intention of returning to the comfort of his father's arms.

Kuroko finally lifted his head, very carefully drifting out of his daze. He took his son back in silent desperation, as though if he didn't get a hold on him now he would disappear in thin air, and hugged him tightly.

"I can't let this happen, can I?" he wondered sadly, the question not really directed to anyone other than himself. He looked to beautiful crimson eyes as his heart was drowned by sorrow. Realization of what that prevision actually meant to the destiny of his son hitting him hard on the face.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise grimaced. That situation was getting him distressed as well. "Tell me, please!"

Kuroko turned his blank expression to him. The blond flinched with the suffering those impassive eyes held. The effort not to make any expression, almost ripping him apart. Trying to be strong.

"The Generation of Miracles should reunite to discuss this… You are included, Midorima-kun. It's the safer measure we could do right now…"

* * *

The Economy Counsellor was the first one to arrive to the Council room.

He was informed of it in the middle of a reunion with his assistant, Himuro Tatsuya. They were discussing the possibility of investing a bit more on grain's plantation this month, since the commercial relation with other Kingdoms was going smoothly, with a fair amount of extra profit. Then, rather roughly, his cousin came rushing a bit too much for a person who should be resting, almost spitting in his face that they would be meeting immediately to discuss some urgent matters.

He was practically shoved out of his office by her, while trying to give quick instructions to Himuro, who only nodded, taking notes. She muttered rapidly 'Council room' and was suddenly out of sight, probably going to take her fiancé.

He instantly knew the problem wasn't a simple one.

So, Murasakibara Atsushi walked leisurely to the Council room, expecting some events for the afternoon, fully prepared to the worst possibility of it during till night time.

He had lots of sweets with him.

Shoving all his snacks at the circular table, he took a sit.

The room had dark walls, as well as dark floor. The table was in pure granite and the chairs were very large and comfortable, in velvet that matched perfectly with the burgundy-like painting on the room. The only light there were multiple candlesticks in gold. The mahogany door was so heavy that was impossible to hear what they were going to discuss.

He briefly wondered what that would be.

When Momoi returned with Aomine he was already eating lazily some of the candies he brought.

The dark skinned teen looked as if he'd been thrown out of bed. Momoi was visibly worried. They took their seats and started to wait for the other three's arrival.

It was not long before they entered the room with different degrees of disturbed expressions. From Kise's the least to Kuroko's the most. That did not go unnoticed by pinkish eyes.

Locking the room while Kise and Midorima took their seats, Kuroko announced:

"The Council is open to discuss." He took his seat and looked quietly at every face on that table, looking blanker as ever. Trying to hide his despair.

"Tetsu… What are we discussing about that was urgent to the point of taking me out of my nap?" Aomine said slightly annoyed for being so harshly awakened. He knew that this should be important, but he couldn't contain himself. He was so absorbed on his irritation that he didn't notice the distress in Kuroko's eyes, despite the impassive face. Momoi, however, did not let him fool her.

She proceeded to jab Aomine's ribs with what force she could manage.

"Dai-chan!" she said in a reprimanding tone, looking apologetically at Kuroko.

He quietly complained at her actions, massaging his torso that did not hurt at all in a little dramatic show. The words were said so quickly they tumbled over each other, making his mumbles sound incoherent.

Murasakibara shrugged.

"As long as I can have my snacks with me, everything's alright. I came prepared to stay all day long, Kuro-chin."

Kise stood unlikely quiet the whole time, stealing quick glances at Kuroko. He was plainly worried.

Midorima grimaced. That discussion would not be, in any aspect, peaceful as he would wish.

Kuroko inhaled a big amount of air to readjust himself, preparing his head to the imminent chaos that would soon ensue. Then, he started.

"Basically, I went to Midorima-kun's place, as you all already know, to know about Seijuurou-kun's prevision."

No one understood what was so urgent or what could be so disastrous about that. Just as Aomine was ready to interrupt, Momoi pushed his arm and he quieted himself, waiting not so patiently for the complement.

"At this point, everything was okay and Midorima-kun started making the usual procedure. But after some time, something seemed off. Actually, he acted very much strange. It was the prevision…" he grimaced, his expression darkening visibly with the sadness and frustration.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, completely freezing in place. Their expressions were so nervous that the atmosphere turned tangible. What was that? What could be so bad on this prevision to get such a strong emotion on their friend so easily?

Even Murasakibara was listening attently, stopping eating in the middle of the sweet he brought to understand what was to be unfold properly.

Kuroko opened his mouth, but no sound came of it. Not a single word left it. He clenched his fist hastily and let his bangs cover his eyes.

"Tetsu… Say it, dammit!" Aomine just couldn't contain himself anymore. Just what the fuck was that?

The other Miracles all looked almost pleading for him to give Kuroko some time to pull himself together.

The King quivered lightly, but still didn't utter a word.

When the War Counsellor was about to stand up, Midorima decided it was time to intervene for the sake of the rationality of the discussion. Things shouldn't start so bad. But deep inside, he knew that he was just delaying the disaster.

"The prevision was that-" The rainbow eyes that turned to look at him suddenly snapped hurriedly to the direction of the interruption that cut his sentence.

"That Seijuurou-kun will kill his mother and get romantically involved with his father, which means: Momoi-san and I." Kuroko did not even raise his head when he muttered those words rapidly. They tumbled over themselves so much it looked like he was spitting them. Hearing it in his own voice was worse than he thought. Shivers run freely in his spine.

An eerie silence crept by the room. The air was so heavy it looked like someone already died.

"What…? Is it… Literal?" A quiet female voice broke the silence, almost stuttering.

The others expected anxiously for Kuroko's reply, clinging on the hope that it would be a 'no'.

But Kuroko's voice cracked as he muttered a broken 'yes'.

Her face went paler and paler with each passing second, feeling dizzy and ill. She could faint anytime now, heart beating erratically as she used Aomine as support for her trembling knees.

No one questioned the accuracy of the prevision. All of them knew that Midorima was perfect with them. He never once got one of them wrong.

Aomine's muscles were steel tense. His thoughts stopped midtrack. That just… Made him _sick._ Gross, distasteful, unacceptable, freakish. Such a thing mustn't _exist_ at all. And _that_ was not even the worse. Kill his_ mother_? Could he even get more disgusted with one human being? No… With that _freak_? That little _devil_? He should just… _Die._ And it was all Tetsu's fault.

Kise's eyes were so wide that it seemed they would jump out off of its socks. An immediate wave of morbid sympathy washed him.

Murasakirabara's hand smashed the sweet he had stopped eating.

Midorima flinched after hearing that on Kuroko's voice. It was just too horrendous. He pitied them with all his might, even though he would rather die than say it out loud.

The uncomfortable silence kicked in for some long minutes that seemed like hours. The balance wavering weakly until it snapped.

Tears started flowing freely down by Momoi's cheeks.

"I've just received a death sentence made by my own son." She sobbed miserably before adding. "I don't want to _die!_"

Aomine clenched his teeth with so much force it would have ripped off someone's ears. His fists were tightly closed and his veins popped very evidently. His whole complexion screamed feral rage. He was about to explode.

Kuroko did not lift his head even once, as if ashamed of what he did not had any fault at. He was waiting for the furious storm. But he couldn't help but flinch slightly, very much like everyone, when the War Counsellor's voice resounded on the small room.

"Tetsu." He said coldly. His face was twisted l with rage and his tone was angered. "This is all your fault. You should have never ever tried to have a child. I knew it. I fucking knew it! Why did I let this monstrosity happen? You cannot be a father. Just accept that already! You are useless at bringing a continuation to your blood line. Maybe they are right when they say that no king should have this weak presence. I don't even know how to cooperate with your actions as a king anymore! They make no difference. This may just be divine force not letting this mistake occur again. And now, because of _you_, we're all going to _pay_. For _your_ mistake. I hope you are satisfied with yourself." His words hurt more than he could even dream. They stabbed forcefully through Kuroko's heart, burning his whole being with more sorrow and pain. Weren't they partners…? Weren't they best friends…? Just why all of this was happening…?

Behind the teal bangs, hazed powder blue eyes were wide with shock and despair as he was left frozen in place. But no one saw this. They were preoccupied with their own confusion and troubled hearts. Aomine overdid it. Their family suddenly felt unstable and their bonds were entwined by a fine and delicate line that was very easy to snap. But no one said anything.

Kise was the only one that almost stood up to shout at Aominecchi how it was not Kurokocchi's fault, how it was only fate. He did not think Ahomine would just throw the weight of the prevision on the King's back. How no one could do nothing and had nothing to do with it. But his shock was so great that he didn't found it in himself to do so. He didn't want to worsen things. They were already shattered. He could do nothing.

Momoi was drowning herself with self-pity tears. She did not have the strength to say nor wanted to say anything. Somewhere deep in her mind, something screamed that Kuroko was not at fault, but at the risk of her own life, she couldn't help but push that tiny part of her away. She did not want to die.

Even if he wouldn't say anything, Midorima thought in a way similar, but with very much more tsundere and contained lines, to Kise. Aomine was just acting like a true idiot. A major one at that. But then again, he wouldn't put himself against everyone's wish.

Murasakibara hadn't even returned to eat; somewhat his never dying hunger seemed to have calmed down a bit at the seriousness of the situation.

Don't even taking note if anyone was unprepared to his following words after the initial shock, Aomine continued on his enraged discuss.

"I just don't care. If it was just that… Disgusting thing that you call 'getting romantically involved', which is actually having an affair with your own son, we could pretend we didn't know and hide this scandal from everyone, seeing that we are public people. And to think that you of all persons, Tetsu, that has so many morals and is so correct, will be doing… _This._ Letting yourself be caught by that impish son of yours into pure sin… So _gross._ I would forgive you as a friend. But it isn't just that. I don't care what you will do, but I'm _NOT _letting Satsuki get killed by that little monstrous devil of yours."

Kuroko could taste the blood that flowed to his mouth freely when he bite his lips full force in an empty attempt not to cry.

"I don't want my cousin to get killed, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara added slowly, pronouncing himself with that very lazy expression of his. It was more for the convenience of not having the bother of losing a close relative like that. But still.

Gaining even more confidence with the support he received, he clutched Momoi closer to him in a tentative comforting hug. She just remained repeating herself quietly like a mantra: I don't want to die. He turned to Midorima.

"What can we do to revert or at least prevent this disgrace to happen?" he did not even take another glance at Kuroko when he asked that question. That was when the worst would come, the King knew very well.

The green head's eyes went wide. Aomine was proving himself more idiot than he could have pinpointed previously.

"Oha-asa's previsions are perfectly accurate. They always happen with no exception whether you like it or not. There is nothing we can do to change it." He stated the obvious.

"Not if we kill him." The War Counsellor said darkly. Every single person flinched on that room.

That was what Kuroko has being fearing the most. The actual terrible consequence of carrying that prevision. His insides screamed in horrified and pained protest, but he could not voice it. He just… Couldn't.

"Tecnically, without him it would be impossible for the prevision to happen. But are you listening to yourself? Are you an idiot? I said it! This will happen! Whatever you plan will not work!" Midorima said, but his first comment had more effect than the whole meaning of his words. I was to no avail.

"Mine-chin must be right. It's really a shame, I adored Sei-chin the moment I saw him, but I hate losing and the Kingdom will surely see its decay if something like this was to happen. I don't want to be weak or to listen to someone weak. We have no other choice."

Momoi's tears and pained pleas of not wanting to die were enough for everyone to know that she agreed with their harshly extremist measures.

Kise couldn't believe it. Kill a child! What they were proposing was pure madness!

Midorima was highly annoyed at that display of ignorance and by the whole situation. He could not help but feel a little offended that they doubt Oha-asa's infallibility.

"I guess… It can't be helped then… There is nothing else we can do." Kuroko finally said, his position not changing since the start of the discussion. His voice was drowned in pure sorrow. "Can't let this happen…"

"Yes," Aomine took his opportunity with Kuroko's speaking to say. "and, seeing this was your fault, _you_ are the one who will do this. _Today._" His tone icily cut deeper in Kuroko's already stomped heart. How would he…

Murasakibara nodded.

"If Kuro-chin is strong, then he can do it."

Midorima pushed his glasses up. What a bunch of idiots. But then again, if it was what everybody agreed on, he agreed as well.

Kise started wondering if everyone's gone crazy there… Poor Kurokocchi…

"Then, it's settled. It shouldn't be a big problem to cover it since things were very confidential. Today, Tetsu. Not one day more." Aomine said to reassure what he said and left, dragging an inconsolable Momoi with him to their shared room.

"Good luck, Kuro-chin!~" Murasakibara even waved before taking all the snacks he brought with him and leaving.

Midorima just nodded apologetically, even if he didn't know if Kuroko saw it or not, before going to his home as well. He would bring the King's lucky item next time they met. He felt very sorry for him after all.

Kise, however, stayed. He couldn't even imagine the amount of suffering his friend was going through right now. Even he was deeply sad with the outcome of their reunion.

After some time of awkward silence, he called quietly, with fear of striking some undesired reaction from the teal head:

" Kurokocchi… Are you alright?" He looked everything but alright. Too lost in his despairful and dark thoughts, he was in a trance of gloominess.

Just when he thought he would be happy.

This all had to happen to destroy anything he could call a chance to live normally like he would forever desire. To have children around him. To smile carelessly with someone that would respect him as a father and not because he was a king. To not be invisible to someone. All the life he planned ahead, everything.

Was cruelly shattered in front of his eyes when he could do nothing but watch his most precious friends, that he considered his family, sentence the person who brought light to his days to death. And not without a reason, even if that reason was not enough to bring this decision to them in Kuroko's view. He felt like his relation with them would never be the same anymore. The person he loved the most will be mercilessly snatched away from him. Forever.

He would never try to have another child of his own anymore. He would dedicated his love and what remained of his broken heart and destroyed spirit to the kids and to the Kingdom. Acting as both, teacher and King.

And that would be his fate.

He didn't bother to answer as the response should be obvious enough. Instead, with an even blanker, but now with either empty, expression and soul, he asked:

"Kise-kun, may I ask you a favour?"

**It's that. Tell me what you think, yes? I would be very much glad, since it would make my day.**

**I really wish I have the time to update soon. **

**Hope to see you there.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Kurosuchi Rafah~**


	5. Chapter IV

**I deeply apologize for my absence recently… Time's been a treasure I long for very much right now. I know there are no excuses, but I have to say. In my country we have to pass Hell to get to University. This shit called vestibular was created by the Devil himself, believe me. And I simply want medicine, which means: I have to study till I die and little imps start pulling me down. I'm sorry. I'm complaining a lot lately hahahaha. Wish me luck, I'll be making this test on the end of October. When It finishes, I may be able to start writing faster!**

**There are no words that can describe the amount of happiness I have looking at the reviews you amazing guys left me on the last chapter. I want to thank you very much for them. Very much. Thank you everyone that read, reviewed, followed and favorited. **

**I hope this chapter is to your liking.~**

When he mentioned he wanted to spend some time with Kuroko and Seijuurou, he absolutely _not_ intended it to be this way. In _any_ aspect. His wish was granted in a sickly distorted way. Those were, at least, Kise's thoughts as his King pushed hesitantly his son to him when he actually never wanted to let him just go. Go to death's embrace.

"_I cannot do this to Seijuurou-kun. So, I beg you. Do this for me. Do not tell Aomine. _Please_, Kise-kun."_

The pleading quiet voice and oblivious innocent red eyes now would haunt him for the rest of his living days.

Little did he knew, that when he was trying to fix things for them, that pleading voice would quieten more brokenly every year that passed by, getting emotionless and empty, turning that even more painful to watch.

Little did he knew, that when he was trying to fix things for them, those red eyes would never be the same innocent anymore, distortedly turning into unrecognisably _different_ and strangely _cold_.

What he did know, was that Kuroko's eyes were terrified right now. His pupils were as wide as his sky blue orbs, never leaving Seijuurou's sleeping frame. His lips quivered, in the intention of voicing out what he couldn't say, what he ended up never saying.

Kise, however, could not help but accept willingly doing this favour for his king. Even if it would become like the weight of the world was on his back. He would not do this to one of the persons he cared the most about. He would not let him suffer this _more_. He already was too much hurt.

So, right after their discussion, he shoved himself in a dark cloak while Kuroko picked up Seijuurou, not even changing his clothes from his visit to Midorima. That seemed so far away already.

And now, Kise held an adorable child in his arms to kill while searching for the fastest horse he could have and a depressive friend he would have to leave for the time being to accomplish the first. Even if it was a request from that friend himself, the blonde could not help but feel disgusted. He just could not accept the thought of murdering a defenceless kid, no matter what that kid would grow up to be or do. He just hoped he could find a solution and _quick_. Kuroko would need him there.

He sighed. Maybe being a peasant was easier. Shaking the absurd thoughts off of his mind, he turned to leave, listening with heartache the voice behind him mutter almost inaudibly:

"Goodbye, Seijuurou-kun. I love you so much, but I'm sorry…"

A lump was formed easily on the blonde's throat. He did not turn back to look at his friend. If he did, he would probably have had shed tears of pure empathy and pity.

If he had turned, he would have seen the empty soul reflected by those glassy blue and lifeless eyes, which could not gaze away from the small bundle of red hopelessly. His right arm was outstretched helplessly to grab something that was no longer reachable. A single fat tear streamed down his blank face, running his cheek rapidly as he hurriedly managed to dry it and come back inside before they started to flow freely.

_Don't break down, Kurokocchi… Just be strong… Hold on…_

Kise thought as he mounted the horse he chose and took off, riding it in an insane pace. He clutched tightly the child in his arms, just going by the streets of the city unnoticed because of the lifted hood.

_What to do? What to do?_

He didn't know. He didn't want to add the weight of being a heartless infanticide to his already crushing spine list of weights he just earned today. But he had to. _What to do?_

As the wind whipped his clothes and he left the gates of Teiko, he cursed the gods and the world for what he was passing through now.

Then it clicked inside his mind. The best idea and solution he could have at the moment. He was no hardcore believer in divine forces like Midorima, but he had his amount of faith. And the gods would be the ones to decide and help him out of this one. Or at least that was what he wanted to believe.

Hugging the redhead tighter, he switched directions, heading to the desert that happened to lie on good two hours of fast riding to the East of Teiko Kingdom. With the passing time, the scenario started to slowly change from vast camps full of plants and glory to dry lifeless earths. Less and less trees were seen and more sand was gradually appearing. It was getting colder. Nights on the deserts were known to be cruel, Kise knew very well. That meant he was near.

He was inside the harsh and unforgiving lands of deserts.

When he was far enough, he stopped abruptly, startling the small child awake. Looking apologetically at him, the blonde dismounted from the horse, stepping cautiously on the cold sand. Heaven knows how many scorpions and snakes must be around.

Kise shivered slightly, wondering if his decision was the best.

With his head full of pessimistic thinking, he spotted an almost dead and dry tree. He approached the looking everything but plant and placed the kid as gently as he could on a small dune of sand. To be left there.

No one could say he didn't do his work. But he wasn't going to directly dirty his hands with child's blood.

That was when those big red eyes stared at him, with such amount of innocent confusion that Kise almost gasped, a knot forming very consistently on his dry throat. He could really do this? Abandon a child here to die of starvation or dehydration? A pure child with those untainted eyes?

He felt salty tears slide ungraciously by his cheeks. He did not want to feel guilty for this, but it was impossible. Just as impossible as it was to save him right now. He was just throwing the responsibility on the gods for a decision of his if the death of his prince ended up as the result. Just so he wouldn't feel so bad. And it wasn't working.

Had he chosen the right alternative? Wasn't it too cruel?

No, he decided. Had it been any other way, there wouldn't be any other possibility.

_I can't save you, but there is still this tiny hope in my heart that tells me that someone still _can. _I'm leaving you here. If it's meant to be, then you'll die. If not, someone will come to your rescue and maybe light will still exist in your world even if it won't exist anymore in your father's shadowy one. Not everything is over. I wish you all the luck of this planet._

Satisfied with his reasoning and with that never dying morbid sympathy for the little redhead, he turned his back to leave, drying his tears and swallowing down the solid knot previously formed.

Kise came back to his horse, ignoring the quiet wailings of protest or the extended demanding arms that faced his back. He knew he wouldn't be able to ignore this for long, nor would he be able to lock it away on the depths of his mind.

If he looked, he would come back at his decision and that was not an option, so instead of looking sadly at the small red point in the middle of the desert, he would content himself forcefully with a quiet apology.

"I'm sorry, Seijuuroucchi…"

And then he took off in the direction of his lovely Kingdom, ready to comfort his shattered king and hoping he could cope with what he had just done for the rest of his life.

_Hope is still not gone._

* * *

"It's fucking boiling here!" one man complained to his comrades, fully aware that they were walking at midday in the middle of the desert. "Those three just _had_ to send us in a mission in the end of the world, like, literally!"

Before the following statement, they felt like stating _again_ that a desert was supposed to be hot during the day, but the sentence about their three Kings just got them quietly agreeing. Not that they would complain to the fear-striking Uncrowned Kings. They had after all, managed to break the previous system of monarchy, turn it into a triumvirate, in which they were the king, after a political coup. That's how they ended up earning the title. They never had a coronation.

However, no one was able to utter a word against them, because the Kingdom has never been as good as it was now. They exceeded in every aspect. Economic, military and social. They all were absurdly high in any comparison with any other Kingdom. The only ones they couldn't surpass was the Generation of Miracles.

Aside from them, they were the best and most feared.

And their men were no doubt proud with that.

That's mostly why they are very much satisfied with their success on their mission and were gladly returning home. They wanted to finish everything and take their so called rest. It was already difficult handling one superior, now, imagine three of them. Most of the times, when they disagreed on something it happened to be a huge headache.

They shook the thought out of their minds as they saw a very appealing image that screamed 'stop to rest'. A very beautiful, at least in their view on the moment, but very much leafless tree.

"Let's stop there before continuing! We're close guys, just half a day now!" One of them said, to general happiness.

That set some relief as they approached the tree. However… What was that? Was it… A boy? A _baby_ boy?

It was unbelievable, but there stood the child, covered with cloth that protected him poorly of the sun, bright red hair free and calling a lot of attention. He was so stiff in place that they initially wondered if the kid was even alive, but the ridiculous thought was quickly put aside when the boy turned red vivid eyes at them.

How could eyes seem so numb in emotion yet so bright in power, it was beyond them.

"Just what… The fuck?" They muttered in unison, staring oddly at the kid under the almost non-existent shadows of the tree.

He looked at them and yet, he did not cry. No even a wail. Nothing. He seemed in shock. If you looked closely, his eyes were slightly wide and there was a little noticeable shiver that shook him occasionally. But still, there wasn't an ounce of fright on those strange eyes. He was undeniably gorgeous.

Was he abandoned? It seemed very likely against all odds for such a beautiful boy like him.

Them, they started to stare at each other, not knowing very well what to do or expect from that situation. The atmosphere grew awkward as they did not show any sign of resolution and the kid's eyes pierced them as if expecting them to do something. Why was it so cold now when seconds ago they were practically burning alive on the sand? They tried to hold back the chill that threatened to run down their spine. _Oh, please, it was just a child! What were they? Victorious soldiers or coward rats? Apparently rats._ They concluded when that look did not turn away from them.

_Come on! Wasn't that child shocked? Well, yes, but he was still intelligent as Hell_.

"Okay, we can't keep him here. He will _die_." One of them said courageously, emphasising the child's fate if they did not help.

"Agreed…" The rest of them chanted.

"But who will stay with him?" They quieted down at the very much wise question. The kid needed a place to stay and most of them already had many troubles with the children they already had. Plus, no one of them was sure if they could handle a child that was _this_ scary. He surely was to be even more terrifying than their Kings. It was then that it clicked in one of their minds.

"How about… We give him as a present to our Kings?" All eyes were turned to the one person who seemed to have found a solution to their so called problem, waiting for a complement that may explain his logic. That soon enough came.

"We are their most secretive guard and the ones who are relatively closest to them. Everyone here knows very well that they have that strange relationship of theirs that'll lead them to not having any child. This little guy here is going to be obviously intelligent and handsome. He'll be our prince if we do so. He seems, at least to me very fitting to be their heir and our future King. We can keep that between us and the three of them."

No one even made a move to complain or protest. That idea seemed perfect in its content. They agreed without even giving more thought to it. It was obvious just from looking to that kid and receiving one glance from him to notice that that proposition was absolutely right. They shivered to themselves as they thought of the oppressive aura the redhead had. He would be the utmost monarch they've ever heard of. And they couldn't believe how right they were in the end.

They nodded to themselves, one of them picking up the baby as their decision was settled.

"Perfect. Let's get our prince to the Kingdom." Someone among them chanted.

"To the Rakuzan Kingdom, guys!"

* * *

"You've succeeded and… You brought a baby boy along?" Mibuchi stated with a questioning voice to the small bunch of soldiers that held a small child outstretched above their head while bowing respectfully.

"Yes, sir. We found him in the desert. He seems completely healthy and is quite… Exquisite." He found no better word to describe how fascinating but still frightening strange boy that child was. But after the small pause, he was satisfied with how it sounded, so he managed to proceed. "So, we've decided to bring him as a present for Your Majesties."

"Let me see! Let me see!" Hayama's voice cheerful voice stridently echoed on every single person's head. He was already jumping excitedly from his seat heading straight to the held up arms, anxious to greet their little 'present'.

The red haired boy stared at him back, fully recovered from his so called 'shock' and stood much more calmer than what was expected. Hayama almost cried in happiness.

"Ah, he is super-cool! Can we stay with him?" The blond chirped, eyes so bright that it was almost possible to see stars on them.

Mibuchi exchanged quick glances with Nebuya, slightly annoyed at Hayama's display of exaggerated happiness.

"If he is strong, I have no complains, since he is going to be our successor." The tall dark-skinned man almost screamed his brave words on Reo's right ear, completing successfully the task of irritating him.

"No need to shout." The raven grimaced, turning to the man who had the boy right after, completely nullifying the possibility of receiving more passionate shouts on his poor eardrums. "Let me see him for a bit."

"He certainly is very strong, sir! He was all by himself on the desert for who knows how long. And he wasn't even crying…" One of them said in response of Nebuya's question as the other handled Mibuchi the little guy. He purposely let aside how creepy it was for a child _not_ to cry. All of them remained quiet about how frightening that little boy was and how his aura was so very much disturbing and imposing. Shivers ran freely their spine as sweat rolled down their temples. Nebuya, however, grunted in approval. Hayama was still bouncing in excitement.

Mibuchi's eyes practically sparkled as much as Hayama's when he gave the small boy a look, almost sprawling all his flamboyant aura around with what anyone could only describe as a very gay face. That managed to scare their poor soldiers even more to the point that, by now, they seriously thought that they were surrounded by freakish creeps. They wondered how many times more they would shiver in fright.

_Now, how they were lucky! Such a beautiful, calm and composed little boy!_ Reo's mind was running wild, being exactly what his face exteriorized. But there were those _things_ that tickled him off and at the same time, captivated him. He voiced out one of them.

"What's on with that mismatch?"

**It's absolutely my fault that it stopped there. But what to do? I do enjoy cliffhangers. **

**I hope you liked the chapter. Leave reviews if you did. I absolutely love reading them and when I can, I'll gladly answer.**

**Thank you for reading! Until next chapter.**

**Kurosuchi Rafah~**


End file.
